A known heat exchanger has evaporator channels and condenser channels extending between a first and a second end of the heat exchanger. The opposite ends of the heat exchanger are provided with connecting parts that provide fluid paths between the evaporator channels and the condenser channels. A first heat transfer element is arranged in a vicinity of the first end of the heat exchanger for transferring heat load to a fluid in the evaporator channels. Similarly, a second heat transfer element is arranged in a vicinity of the second end of the heat exchanger for transferring heat load from a fluid in the condenser channels to the surroundings.
The above-described heat exchanger can be efficient in cooling down, for example, power electronics attached to the first heat transfer element. Due to a thermosyphon type construction, cooling can be achieved without needing a pumping unit.
However, the channels of the heat exchanger can be vulnerable to external damage where a fluid leak may occur, which in turn can lead to damage due to absence of cooling. Additionally it can be difficult to ensure even distribution of the fluid both in the condenser and in the evaporator.